


less force, more care

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sabrina is still learning how to share and trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Pokemon nor am I profiting off this.

Erika insists on teaching them about caring for her flowers, because it means she trusts them enough to leave them in charge. Sabrina knows nothing about sharing, because no one ever wanted to play. Misty knows all about sharing, because her sisters gave her no other option. 

"I give these a little extra attention," Erika coos, lifting a heavy leaf to show a tiny plant. "Be generous with the water." 

Sabrina clutches her watering can, scanning for any Pokémon hiding. Determined, she lifts her chin and tips her watering can. 

"Easy," Misty lifts her wrist. "Not everything needs so much force."


End file.
